


Home Inspection

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarryland 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Draco has just bought and remodeled a new wizarding home. He thought the ministry inspection would just be a routine matter. That was until Harry Potter showed up on his doorstep with a clipboard.





	Home Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> Draco recently purchased a new wizarding home in dire need of a renovation. He's managed to acquire the services of the most sought after wizarding interior design firm. One problem: Harry Potter is either 1) the designer -OR- 2) the carpenter -OR- 3) the Ministry code inspector. Minimum: 507 words - Maximum: 1107 words.
> 
> Thanks again as always to the amazing [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel)[Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel)!!

The bell rang at 1701 Burnham Way, and Draco scrambled to answer it. He had never bought his own home before, much less a fixer-upper. The Manor was his property, but it wasn’t his home, not anymore. He would maintain and care for it until the day he died, but Draco wanted a fresh start. 

So he had bought this house. It was nothing special, in fact, it had been a wreck. But with the help of Georgiou, a wizarding design and remodeling firm he hired, he had finally created a space of his own. He looked around, but his reverie was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. 

“Keep your trousers on!” Draco said as he stalked down the hall and towards his front door.

He opened it and saw the last person he wanted to see on his front stoop. 

“Potter? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here from the Ministry to inspect your new home.” Potter held up a badge. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Usually this is just a bit of paperwork.”

Potter frowned, “Yes well, you were flagged as a risk. It is within the Ministries rights to make a full inspection when a wizarding property changes ownership, Section 5 Article 7 of the International Statute of Secrecy.”

Draco stared, then swung the door open to allow him to enter. “I must be special. They sent the great ‘Harry Potter’ to make sure my plumbing was basilisk free.”

“It was a slow day.” Potter smirked as he stepped inside and looked at his stack of parchment. “It looks like you hired Georgiou to do the remodel, very nice. It says ‘No major alterations,” very good. Well, then this is just a walkthrough to ensure that everything in your home is safe and that the integrity of the wards and muggle repelling charms remain intact.”

“Great,” Draco said. “I guess I’ll show you around.”

Draco led him into the drawing room. 

“This looks lovely,” Potter said, as he cast the standard spells to detect flaws in the homes magical framework. 

Then he got on his hands and knees to inspect the fireplace.

_Don’t look at his arse, don’t look at his arse._

“Well, your Floo connection isn’t compromised,” Potter said as he stood and shook the soot out of his hair and made a check on his list. “ Let’s see the upstairs.”

Draco watched him position himself on his back under a sink to check for “water-born undesirables” and all Draco would think was _Those trousers are tight and I can see it. I can see that soft round bulge as he shifts his hips_

“Alright.” A hand reached out from under the sink. “Help me up?” 

Draco did, and the touch of Potter’s hand was electric. 

“Well, this mostly seems in order. But you haven’t shown me everything, have you?”

Draco choked. “What?” 

“I need to see the cellar.”

“It’s just a cellar! Your report shows ’no major alterations’, why do you need to see the cellar?”

”Standard procedure. I am always very _thorough_.”

“Fine,” snapped Draco as he led him through the kitchen and into the cellar. “Happy?” 

Potter looked at his paperwork and frowned. “Actually, no.” 

“What? Why?”

“Because this room is only half as large as it’s supposed to be.” 

Potter began examining the walls and poking at shelves.

“Maybe your paperwork is wrong. Are you even sure those plans are up to date? When I bought this house it was a mess!”

“Pretty sure,” Potter said as he pushed aside several crates of wine to reveal a hidden door. ”Ah!”

” I’ve never seen that door before,” Draco blurted.

“Really? Well, then you must be as interested as I am to see what’s behind it?”

“No, I -”

He swung the door open to reveal a plush silk four poster bed with restraints built into every post, a wall of neatly hung whips, dildos, ball gags, butt plugs, vibrators, cockrings, nipple clamps, and various other toys. Beside the bed there was a nightstand with a jar of lube and a bowl of condoms, and suspended from the ceiling in the corner was a multiposition sex swing with a spreader bar.

“That was here when I moved in!” Draco exclaimed as he turned bright red.

“Interesting,” said Potter as he inspected the room and cast his charms. “Well, everything seems to be in order here.”

Draco paled as Potter walked out of the room and finished his forms. 

“Please sign here to confirm the date and time of the inspection, I have already signed to confirm that everything has met Ministry standards.”

Draco leaned over to sign and Potter tore off the top sheet.

“This is your receipt and proof of inspection,” he said as he handed it to Draco. 

“This goes to the Ministry,” he said as he ripped off the second sheet, folded it into an airplane, lit the kitchen fire with a snap of his fingers, and sent it through the flames. 

“And this is my copy,” he said as he shrunk his clipboard and put it in his robe pocket. “So that completes my work here.”

Draco swallowed, “Okay, I uh, thanks.” He couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“As an official of the Ministry.” 

Draco walked past him to show him to the door, afraid he might actually die of embarrassment.

Harry caught him by the wrist. “You misunderstand me.” 

Draco stopped.

“Now I am here as a private citizen.”

Draco looked up at him, confused. 

“I saw you looking at my cock and my arse.”

Draco felt the blood drain from his face.

“I like your playroom,” Harry smiled as his voice dipped low. “I’ve always wanted to try one of those swings.” He pulled Draco closer as he leaned in to whisper in the soft shell of his ear. “ Would you like to show me how it works?”

Draco felt shock and relief flood his body as his cock stiffened. He moaned against Harry’s neck as he felt something firm and thick press against his thigh. “Top or Bottom?” he choked as he pulled Harry backward into the cellar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
